Pendulum
by TheGreatBagel
Summary: "Not my bussiness? Eric snapped tossing the bag into the dumpster across from the redhead. "It is my fucking bussiness, Kike."
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," Kyle whispered breathlessly into the lips that pushed themselves down onto his. His arms snaked around the neck, pulling the man's torso closer. He was quickly rewarded with a sharp bite to his bottom lip—and Kyle loved it. He shuddered softly at the gyrations against his hips. Yepp, he would be absolutely okay being taken in the unknown alley somewhere off the map of South Park.

"You're pretty hot kid," The guy panted moving from his lips, placing nips along his cheek and jawline, down his throat. There. He bit down hard on the nape of the redhead's neck. Kyle moaned loudly, not even bothering to hide what was going on—the exact response the gentleman was looking for. "Want to take this back to the hotel?" The man pulled back, much to Kyle's dismay.

"No, fuck me here." He whispered staring into the dark green eyes that had captivated him inside the bar. They hadn't even exchanged names, not that Kyle wanted that kind of attachment. That was why he had found the guy at the bar.

"This isn't exactly the nicest place," The man growled, but consented. If the kid wanted it dark and dirty, then he'd be more than happy to give it to him. Neither man heard the crunch of snow as another approached.

"What the fuck, Kike?!" Cartman yelped staring in surprise, a white bag of garbage in his hand. He worked just next door to the bar as a chef. Kyle groaned loudly looking over to the brunette, his legs wrapped around the waiste of some unknown man—which was saying something in this town. "Dude, get the fuck off him. He's only seventeen. I'll call the cops." He crossed his arms glaring at the greying man.

"You told me you were twenty!" He hissed shoving the redhead away from him. Kyle yelped falling into the snow.

"You told me you weren't married," He growled standing up and glaring at Cartman. "And what the fuck man? This isn't your bussiness." He crossed his arms, ignoring the man that was rushing off down the alley, adjusting himself before stepping into the flow of friday night partiers.

"Not my bussiness? Eric snapped tossing the bag into the dumpster across from the redhead. "It is my fucking bussiness, Kike." He turned holding a finger up at Kyle. The jew didn't miss the bulging vein in the neck of his frenemy. "Look, I've got fifteen minutes until my shift ends. Wait here," He glared heavily before turning and storming back into the diner.

Since highschool, the roles among the group had switched drastically. Eric had become the one who keep everyone in line, even the damned Jew. Stan had quickly turned to drugs, and found himself in a failing scholarship at the community college. Kenny was almost always gone, off doing something or another with Craig; the former having gotten rich after winning the lottery or soemthing. Eric knew that the traveling was a way to keep his mind off what happened. But the one to change the most drastically stood just outside the door shivering in the new snow fall.

He wasn't exactly sure when it started, but he had noticed it a little too late. Kyle had gone off the deep end after high school. Instead of spending his summer studying, like he had every year previous, the red head discovered a sultry side that no one seemed to know about _._ At least everyone that wasn't Kenny. Eric scoffed shaking his head and filling the dishwasher one last time before he clocked out. He escaped out the back, slamming the door behind him to signal his departure to the rest of his crew.

"Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" Eric hissed towards the red head. Kyle simply shruggedh is shoulders keeping his head down.

"I wanted to get fucked, and you ruined it. Thanks a lot fat ass." The nickname still stuck, all though Eric was anything but, now. In high school he decided it was time to slim down and build up instead. Now he stood at a whopping six foot two inches, and was certainly not on the small side, but he wasn't fat.

"So you decide to do it with a random dude?" Eric snapped ushering the jew out of the alley towards his car. "Your fucking lips are blue. Did you even bring a jacket?" He watched as the younger boy sighed shaking his head. "You're damn lucky my car heats up fast then," He growled unlocking the door.

"Why do you even care, Eric?" Kyle questioned. It wasn't malicious, or vindictive. He was curious and really wanted to know. From his own memory, Eric wasn't exactly his biggest fan. Then again, after high school, no one was really. But he pushed that memory to the back of his mind.

"You're my friend," The brunette ground out starting the car and turning the heat all the way on. Certainly not the response that Kyle expected, he leaned back against his seat staring straight ahead. No one considered him a friend, and it wasn't like Eric had the best history on telling the truth. Yet, something niggled at the back of his mind. "You shouldn't do that to yourself." Eric sighed with both hands on the wheel. However, the vehicle wasn't moving.

"Do what? Fuck?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"That's not what you were doing, was it?" Cartman stated keeping his gaze ahead. He knew Kyle liked to pretend he wasn't readable, that he was mysterious and could hold everything in. But over the last three months or so, Eric watched as those walls fell down, one by one. Just like he did, night after night. "You regret it...don't you?" He put the car into drive.

"Shut up, Eric." Kyle hissed from beside him. All of his nerves were on edge, as the car moved down the road. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"He still talks to me, you know?" Eric continued. "He would be upset to know you leveled yourself like this." He wasn't going to let up, because Kyle needed to know. He needed to know that Stan still cared, no matter how high he was, or how far off in space his mind had wandered. He still worried. He was the one that told Eric what Kyle was doing to himself. "This is self harm too, you know?"

"It is not!" Kyle snapped turning to face him. "I just wanted a good fuck tonight. That is all this way!" His fists clenched in his lap as seethed.

"That's not what that was about Kyle! That wasn't fucking you!" Eric pulled off in his own drive way. He wouldn't make it all the way to Kyle's house if it continued like this. He felt his fists flexing, wanting nothing more than to knock the truth and sense into the jew's head. If he were the old Cartman, he would be revelling in the self destructive path that the ginger had taken. But, as the days went by, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his old ways.

"How would you even know?!" Kyle spat trying to open the door, only to realize that Eric had locked it. "Why the fuck does it even matter?!"

"Because, I'm fucking worried!" Eric snarled turning the car battery off but leaving the heat running. Like hell he was about to freeze while knocking some sense into Kyle. "You've been off the deep end for a while! What if that man was homeless and had some stupid disease or something? You're already fucking sick all the time anyway right? Why would you be stupid enough to risk something like that?!"

Kyle flinched away from the voice glaring out the window. Eric wasn't his mom, he couldn't decide what he could and couldn't do. He didn't have to listen to him berate him, call him stupid. He wasn't, he knew he wasn't. His teachers knew he wasn't.

"It doesn't even matter." The redhead whispered into the window.

"It does." Eric sighed softly easing back into the soft leather seating. "It does matter. I'm worried Kyle. And even if he doesn't admit it, Kenny is too. You're literally destroying yourself. When you left for college, this was the farthest thing from your mind. What the fuck happened up there?"

"You know what happened," Kyle muttered closing his eyes. Eric didn't miss the tear that slipped down the pale cheek. "Everyone knew what was going on. I was stupid then, why can't I be stupid now?"

"Because," Eric sighed softly reaching over and grabbing Kyle's hand softly. There wasn't much he could do in the way of comforting, but hopefully this would be enough. "That's not who you are. Kenny fucked up, sure. But you can't let that fuck you up. Now come inside with me. You're in no shape to go home." He unlocked the car, knowing for a fact that Kyle wouldn't bolt. He wasn't like a show pony with nervous legs.

The Jew climbed out of the car quietly. He was quickly finding he didn't exactly have the energy to argue with the fun stomping brunette.

Cartman slid his hey into the door slot, pushing it open. He inhaled deeply as they were hit with a heavy wave of heat. Kyle closed his eyes happily collapsing immediately onto his friends couch.

"I'm a go bathe. You keep your ass on that couch until I get back. You got it?" Eric glowered down at the smaller boy. Kyle simply slunk further into the couch. For now, he would follow the orders laid out for him by the older boy.

Kenny was on the beaches of Bora Bora when he cell phone rang. With a glance at the caller I.D, he hit the green button. "What the fuck are you doing awake fat boy?"

"Kenny," Eric growled crossing his arms, ten hours out of sync with the vacationer. "Call me fat one more time, and I swear to god."

"Relax! What's up? Need another vacation with Craig and me?" He grinned deviously remembering the last time they had gone on vacation together. Let's just say, one of them spent very little time walking, and the other two very happily relieved the entire time.

"No," Cartman sighed brushing a strand of wet hair out of his face. The water was still running upstairs. He'd give the red head another five minutes before pulling him out. "Kenny, you have got to fucking talk to Kyle."

The blonde bristled on the other end of the line. His jaw clenched, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

"What did he do this time?" His words were a whisper. Kenny knew that the line of self destruction was probably his own fault. But he still couldn't find it within himself to apologize, and beg for forgiveness.

"He was in an alley," Cartman growled. "This fucking close to screwing some bussiness guy. And it wasn't even a decently clean alley, Kenny. He is . Okay. I don't know why you insist on believing him."

"Because he won't fucking tell me what's wrong!" Kenny snapped angrily. These problems and feelings weren't supposed to follow him on vacation. That's why he hardly spent any time at home anyway.

"It's Kyle!" Cartman roared slamming his fist into the wall. "When has he ever actually talked about how he fucking felt?! You know this shit Kenny!

That was it. That was all the blonde could handle. He closed his eyes, hitting the red button, decisively hanging up on the other boy, and tossed his phone into the sand beside him.

"What was that about?" Craig purred collapsing beside the blonde. Water cascaded down a rather nice set of muscles before dripping onto the towel. "You okay?"

Kenny turned shoving Craig further onto the towel, and pushing his lips against the dark haired boys agressively.

"I need to forget." Kenny hissed biting harshly on Craig's shoulder.

"He fucking hung up on me," Cartman gaped as the dial tone rang out from the phone in his hand. He growled deep in his throat, and turned to make his way up the stairs. It was about damn time the red head came out of the shower. "Kyle!" Thick knuckles rapped against the door. "Get the fuck out. It's been long enough, and you ain't paying the god damned water bill."

"Jesus christ, get the sand out of your vagina!" Kyle bit throwing the door open. "I'm done." He crossed his arms over his chest. Eric couldn't help but snort seeing the boy in an oversized white t-shirt that belonged to him. The boxers he borrowed hung loosely around his hips, threatening to fall off at any moment. He certainly wouldn't admit it, but the sight was rather erotic.

"I'm tired. Bed." He pointed to his room, giving the ginger no room for argument. Like a kicked puppy, Kyle pursed his lips, but followed the direction Eric was sending him.

It took the boys about ten minutes to find comfortable positions. Eric insisted that Kyle slept by the wall, so he would be able to tell if the red head had moved any. Of those ten minutes, Eric slept through about six of them.

Kyle on the other hand, couldn't let his mind wander. By now, he would have had a good fuck, would have had it out of his system. His mind would have been busy with the ecstasy of sex, but instead it was empty. Not a single thought ran through his head, and he hated it. It made him feel alone, realize he was alone. Nothing like the way he had planned it.

"Quit thinking," Eric mumbled drowsily, draping an arm across his torso. "You need to fucking sleep."

"I know," Kyle sighed brushing a hand over his face, leaving the arm where it was. It felt nice, in an odd way. "It's just...I can't..."

Eric cracked an eye open exhaustedly. The jade eyed boy had his arm draped over his face. The moonlight bounced off the pale skin making him look nearly transluscent. It was a rather beautiful sight. Before he knew what had happened Kyle was stradling him looking down at him with desperate green eyes.

"Eric, please," He whispered squeezing the biggers boys hips with his own thighs. Eric hissed softly—in a non aggressive way. "Please," He leaned down resting his forearms on either side of the brunettes head.

"Kyle," Eric growled looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were glassy with unshed tears, and full of a desperation that he hated to see. He grabed the red head's waist, holding him in place as he sat up.

"I need something to think about!" Kyle whined staring at the brown eyes. "Please..."

"Fine," Eric sighed softly looking up, putting his hand between him and Kyle to stop the ginger from planting his lips on Eric's. "On one condition."

Kyle's shoulders dropped significantly.

"Only with me. Ever. If you need this...then you come to me."

Kyle gaped softly, allowing his lips to be taken over by the brunette's.

"Do you agree?" He whispered into Kyle's mouth. Without a second of hesitation, Kyle nodded allowing his hands to ruba long Eric's jawline.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know the first chapter only got three reviews, but I think I might have a mild idea for a chaptered plot? I dunno. I'll post this one, and maybe someone can tell me which way to go haha! But I do love Angsty Kyle 3**

"Eric," Kyle hissed softly shoving the fondling fingers from his chest. "Breakfast. Do you want it or not?" It was a hell of an adjustment, that much had been proven. But over the past month, Kyle found himself returning in whole. He only craved after one man, and it certainly wasn't the one he had initially wanted. But it seemed that Eric Cartman could find all of his nooks and crannies that had never been touched...and make them explode in an unrelenting, torturous, pleasure. But then, there were morning like this, when all the larger male wanted was in the boxers that acted as the only barrier.

"Yes, but I want you more." The brunette bit down violently on the redhead's shoulder. A shudder took over his body as Kyle groaned out leaning further into his the broad shoulders. "C'mon Kyle. It's the one day we're both off." His hands pushed under the 'Kiss the Cook' apron—oh he certainly planned on doing more than just kissing the male before him.

"Eric," Kyle whined turning away from the stove to face the brown eyes that wanted to swallow him. That stupid cocky smirk used to drive him nuts, made him want to hit the brunette, and send him home crying to his mother. Of course, back then Sheila would have grounded the boy. Now she's just glad that he wasn't completely loose with his morals—that she knew of at least.

"Say it again," Eric sighed turning the stove off so he wouldn't have to worry about anything. Kyle moaned his name out once more, hiccuping slightly as Eric found the oh so sweet spot that got him worked up; the base of his ear. The redhead closed his eyes panting lightly leaning his head, giving Eric the advantage. "Table." He pointed pulling back. He didn't try to hide the lust that was filling his voice; he had no need to. Both of them were pretty obvious about what they wanted.

Kyle felt himself perk, before, like a puppy, he found himself situated ontop of the table staring at Eric like he was a king. Jesus christ, when had that happened? A month and he was acting like an addict?

Eric smirked crossing his arms looking at Kyle sitting on the table, the ties of the apron now hanging loosely around him. He never was one to tie it tightly. Said he hated the way it hugged unfcomfortably, and made it hard to move around the kitchen smoothly. Either way, it was a delicious sight to behold.

"I'm going to break you," Eric whispered moving forward, pushing himself between the thin pale legs. "And I do mean in a very satisfying and good way," He placed a rough kiss on the soft lips of his mate, making sure to grab Kyle's wrists and pin them above his head. There would be no attempt at control this morning.

"Oh god," Kyle whimpered closing his eyes, pushing his hips into his lover. When he had been with Kenny, it had never been like. It was always sweet, soft, like the blonde was afraid to hurt him. But with Eric, it was firey, passionate, like it was the last thing they'd get to do before the world imploded—it was everything he wanted and more.

"A god doesn't exist," Eric muttered working his way along the lips, to the strongly angled jaw of the redhead. He felt Kyle hum unappreciatively under his mouth, and didn't hesitate to but a bite mark just under the lobe of his ear. Kyle gasped heavily, squirming. He loved when Eric was rough; leaving his ownership markings all over the lithe body that always found itself squirming under him.

"Don't say stuff like that," Kyle hissed closing his eyes. He spread his thighs slightly, giving Eric more room to loom over him—but the large brunette wanted more. With a bit of comfort lost, Eric pulled Kyle's wrist into one large hand, and used to the other to throw Kyle's legs open. He leaned over the redhead, putting all of his weight on the chest of the male under him. The smaller body wheezed a bit, but made no signs of true discomfort as the minstrations of the man on him continued.

"Why? It's only the truth," Eric muttered working his way down the collar hem of the t-shirt that covered that oh so sinful chest. He leaned back a bit to untie the strings of the apron; maybe later he could find a better use for the cloth. Scrunching his nose, he tossed it to the side and worked his hands under the soft cloth of the t-shirt. It was easily a size to large for the redhead; the fact that he was small had never slid past his observations. It was a factor that he both loved (if only because it made the young man easy to pin down), but hated. Especially when he felt the raised ridges of ribs underneath satin skin.

"Eric," Kyle growled threatening to ruin the mood with his oversensitivity. "I swear...I can leave."

"But you won't." Eric smirked against the sharp collar bone. He placed a chaste kiss before tugging the shirt off in a rough manner. Kyle gasped lightly at the sudden burst of chilled air against his skin. Goosebumps roared to life, inching their way up his arms. Eric sighed softly staring at the comparison between the pigments of skin. Kyle had never been able to withold any color—no matter how much time he spent in the sun. Cartman, on the other hand, had managed to get a nice tan over the summer, or what little bit of summer South Park had.

Kyle pushed against the broad chest gently, sending a mild glare at the brunette that glaced down at him. It had the opposite effect than he had planned though; Eric found the anger in his eyes erotic.

"Cartman," The redhead hissed annoyed. "I'll leave. I swear."

"No you won't." Eric smirked leaning back down, making sure to center his weight on Kyle's chest lightly.

"And how can you be so sure?" Kyle huffed allowing his hands to wonder over the broad shoulders that he used to absolutely hate.

"Because I can do this," Eric smirked pushing his hips down into Kyle's. The Jewish boy moaned loudly, allowing himself to grind back in pleasure. From the clouded look in Kyle's eye, Eric knew that he was close to having complete control over him.

"Shit," Kyle whispered, crushing his eyelids together. If he didn't get screwed soon, he was going to blow his load in his shorts. "Just fuck me," He whined needily pushing back into Eric. "Please."

"With Ple-" The doorbell rang and Eric snarled annoyed. "You stay." He pointed a thick finger at Kyle. The redhead nodded, whilst worrying his lip. Eric groaned lightly, making sure to adjust himself as he made his way over to the door. No one had ever bothered to visit him this early in the morning. And he was not very happy with whoever had decided to make an unplanned visit. "What do you want?" He snapped throwing the door open.

"You said I needed to come back," The blonde answered standing before him. Eric felt his heart sink slowly into his stomach, but made an effort to pull it back. After all, he had been the one to call Kenny while he was away, and practicallly demanded he come home. He just hadn't expected him to come home so soon—if at all.

"I didn't think you would," Eric glared making motion to close the door on the surprise visitor. "Figured you'd just keep being selfish." Kenny shoved his foot through the door glaring heavily at the brunette.

"You of all people, don't get to say that to me." The blonde shoved his way into his friend's home. "You know why I fucking left!"

"I know...but it was pretty damn selfish don't you think?" Cartman crossed his arms, glowering down at the blue eyed boy in front of him. "Now I'm telling you to get out."

"No," Kenny snapped sending his own glare at the brunette; the intensity of which used to make Eric cringe.

"Eric, what's going...oh" Kyle stepped out from the kitchen flushed with that damned apron back on. One glance at Kenny, and his face fell. It was like a punch to the gut for Eric. He had tried so damn hard to keep the icy glaze out of his eyes for the past month, that seeing all of his work blow up in front of him in just a matter of a second was almost too much.

"Kyle..." Kenny looked confused before turning on Eric—and the blonde was outraged. "What the fuck Cartman!? What are you up to?!"

"Nothing!" Eric snapped growling, placing a hand on Kenny's chest and pushing him back towards the door. "But I think its time you go." He threw a wary glance back towards Kyle; almost asking if it was okay for him to kick the blonde out. Almost. It was his house after all, and he could do as he damn well pleased. But it seemed important for him to ask right in that moment.

"Eric's right," Kyle inhaled softly stepping up and draping an arm around the brunette's chest. Kenny looked confused as his eyes followed the groping hand of the redhead. Then fury took over as Kyle let said hand linger over a rather sensitive part. "You should leave. I was just getting ready to eat breakfast." Cartman shuddered doing his best to keep his breathing under control.

"Whatever," Kenny sneered allowing himself to be pushed backwards out of the house. It was surprising at first. He had been told that Kyle had taken up the thot life, but it had never really set in. At least not until he saw the hand settle on someone else that wasn't him. It was almost like getting hit in the chest by a baseball bat. Once outside, he felt the familiar burning at his eyes. If he stayed around much longer he was going to cry, and he didn't have the capability of regaining his respect after that.

"Kyle," Eric hissed turning to the redhead with a dangerous look in his eye. "I said stay on the fucking table." Kyle manuevered to stand in front of the broad boy, his hands working quickly at the clasp and zipper of Eric's pants.

But there was no response. No huff, no indignant sigh of annoyance. Nothing.

"Kyle," Eric growled throwing his head back a bit as Kyle worked him through his trousers. "Are you even listening to me?"

Still no response. And with the way he was going Eric was pretty damn tempted to just let the redhead keep going, but it felt wrong. He didn't want to fuck Kyle while he was upset. That had never been on his agenda—at least not since high school.

"Hey," Eric sighed heavily, doing his best to clear his mind of the lust that clouded it. If he thought wanting to nail the redhead on his own kitchen table was awful, the sight before him was definitely going to send him to hell. "Come here." He sighed using all of his strenght to pull the vulnerable male to his own feet. "Not like this."

"But Eric," Kyle whispered softly, refusing to glance directly at the brown eyes. "Just...please? I don't want to think about it."

"I know, and that's why I'm not going to let you think about it. But I'm not going to let you use sex as an out either. You have to face this head on; gotta move on. What happens if you see him in wal-mart or something? What are you going to do then?" Eric brushed a thumb over the soft, pale cheek bone. He could see the glassiness in the redhead's eyes. "C'mon," He tugged him into a tight hug, holding him to his chest, humming slightly.

"Eric," Kyle whimpered, before allowing the tears to slip down his face. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, tugging him closer. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? Don't be sorry, Ky. You literally have done nothing to be sorry for." Eric sighed placing his cheek on the red curls of the smaller male. "So don't even think about saying it."

The small frame shuddered within his grips. He didn't say anything as the feeling of wetness soaked into his shirt. He sighed heavily, only tightening his grip, and trying to push the feeling of being okay into the redhead. He had never been particularly good with the emotional side of a relationship—having been stunted in emotional growth all throughout elementary.

"Right," Kyle inhaled deeply pulling back and rubbing at his face. His cheeks were puffy and red, stained from the tears that he had tried his best to hide. Kyle hated the fact that he still hadn't gotten over Kenny; hated the he found himself acting so much like Stan when Wendy would break up with him. He knew Kenny was bad for him. Hell, the blonde had been the one to talk him into their first escapade that hadn't ended too well. They had been busted trying to get it on behind the City Wok, and had many a time been caught out by Stark's Pond. He remembered the first time Kenny had been confronted by Sheila, and the argument that had ensued between himself and his mother. So why he couldn't tell his heart to just get over the blonde, was a surprsie to the red head, and one he still hadn't found out how to counter act.

"How's your blood?" Eric mumbled looking mildly flustered. Kyle appreciated that the brunette was there, and that he was just as willing as Kyle to temporarily push the moment away. "Don't you have to check it every couple of hours or something?"

"Yea...I just need to grab my glucometer." Kyle sighed softly patting his hands on Eric's chest; causing the broader male to step aside and let him pass. "But...uh," He turned him from the corner of the hall, his lip caught between his teeth. "Seriously, thanks. For ya know..." He waved his hand akwardly in the air as if motioning to the house.

"Yea yea, whatever." Eric smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Sure, he wouldn't get to eat Kyle for breakfast, but maybe he could have a certain slammer for lunch. After all, today was an off day, and he could spend it all trying to get Kyle to open his zipper. "Go check your damn blood, then get back in the fucking kitchen. I'm starving."

Kyle jolted a bit before shooting a playful glare at the other.

"Whatever asshole!" He found himself laughing as he walked down the hall way. If the worst he would have to put up with while being with Eric was stupid jokes, then maybe, just maybe, he could find himself being happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle sighed heavily as he shoved his frozen fingers into the pockets of his jacket. Eric had to work today, and he was off. One of the worst things about being in a relationship, if one could call it that, was when one had nothing they could do because everything they wanted to do involved that significant other.

He was avoiding the main part of town, choosing instead to wander about the back alleys, and corners, because he knew Kenny was back in town, and he didn't particularly want to run into him at any point in time.

"This sucks," He muttered to himself. Glancing at the clock on his phone, he still had at least another thirty minutes before Eric got off work, and even then another fifteen until he actually made it home. _But_ , he thought to himself, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. A mischevious smile found its way to his face, and before the redhead knew it he was off, racing towards Eric's home with a rather scandalous plan in mind. He still hadn't officially gotten laid by Eric, and tonight, come hell or high water, he was going to get some.

Eric sighed heavily putting up the last of the dishes in the resturaunt. The dish boy had called out, and Eric had taken a double duty shift, needing a little extra cash, and found himslf absolutely exhausted walking home in the stupidly frozen snow.

"This is getting old," He growled kicking at a pile of the white fluff. It really aggrivated him that he hadn't ever really had the chance to see actual green grass. Which rounded his mind to taking a vacation, something he hadn't been able to do since he was a kid living with his mother. It would be nice, he sighed to himself, to be able to go out somewhere that had absolutely no snow, and was warm. Some place like Florida. And it could be just him and Kyle. He could play his romantic self, an odd thought, and fuck the redhead on the beach. He could just imagine Kyle's face as he writhed in the sand as the waves washed over them.

A tightening in his britches pulled him from his thoughts. Walking home was quickly proving not to be the time to be thinking of a certain lithe body writhing under him.

"God damnit," He growled shoving his hand through his own hair. When the fuck had the redhead become such turn on? He used to hate the kid back in elementary, and hadn't exactly been nice to him throughout middle school and high school. But he had been amiable enough that he often found his heart racing when he caught green eyes glowering at him for something or another. Now, though, he often found those green eyes looking at him with something else.

He rested his hand on the doorknob of his home. Just a turn, and he could go inside, but his thoughts had made sure that he couldn't just go in. He inhaled deeply, twisting the knob slightly, before he found the door being jerked from his grasp.

Standing just inside the doorway was Kyle Broflovski, with a very determined look gracing his features. However, it wasn't the pursing of his lips, or the scrunch of his brow. It was the look in his eyes, that made Eric's not so little friend (in his opinion) spring into action.

"Kyle?" He whispered breathlessly staring at the redhead who was dressed only in an over sized t-shirt—one that was even a little big for eric. "Wha-" He wasn't able to finish his thought before he found soft lips on his own; kissing him hungrily, and giving him no other option than to kiss him back. A small groan escaped from the back of Cartman's throat of its own accord.

"Eric Cartman," Kyle whispered heavily pulling away from the frozen lips of his kind of boyfriend. "You are going to fuck me tonight, and no one is going to interrupt us." He crossed his eyes, trying his best to keep a stern look that demanded Eric listen to him.

However, the brunette just found the demanding position endearing and rather adorable. It was a glimpse at the Kyle that he knew, and quite enjoyed. It was the old Kyle. Not the one that threw himself around at any man that would take him; no standards on which dick found its way up his ass, just as long as he had something to keep his mind off a certain blonde.

"I don't even get dinner first?" He smirked leaning into the redhead. "Straight to dessert? Jeez Kyle, I thought you liked to play by some kind of societal rules." He pressed his lips down onto the Jew's not giving him a chance to respond—to which Kyle really didn't mind. Cartman's teeth nipped down on the soft lips, demanding entrance into the delicious cavern. Kyle's breath was naturally sweet—due to the diabetes—add some mint, and just Kyle essence and Eric couldn't really control himself.

"Do you really want dinner?" Kyle grinned, pressing his lips further and harder into the brunette's. He let his hands fist Eric's jacket, and tugged him inside to the warm air. Eric sighed softly, enjoying the heat on his cheeks. He hadn't quite realized just how cold he had gotten, or how cold South Park really made him.

"Maybe," He grinned kissing along Kyle's jaw, making his way to that sweet sweet mark that would make the Jew melt under him. _Fuck_ , Eric thought to himself allowing his hands to wander over the muscles of his lover. _He sure knows how to get my blood flowing._ "But I think I'd rather eat you than real food." He scoops the redhead up by his thighs, being sure to give them a good squeeze, causing Kyle to gasp softly. "Mmm," Eric moaned softly pushing his hips against his boyfriend's. "Moan for me baby. Let me hear it all," His teeth found their way to his spot—just between the nape of the neck and the shoulders.

"Fuck," Kyle squeaked softly throwing his head back. He couldn't quite recall the last time he let himself feel the real pleasure of lovemaking—or in this case raw fucking. Kyle didn't plan to get Eric take him gently tonight; he had far too much pent up lust.

"Oh c'mon," Eric mumbled biting down harder. Kyle whined pushing his hips forward to meet with the light thrusting of the brunette's hips. In a fit of dominance, Eric pulled back, denying Kyle the friction he so seeked. "No uh, not until you make some noise for daddy."

"Daddy hm?" Kyle smirked allowing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. "I think I like the sound of that." With a mischevious glint, he leaned forward placing his mouth just by the other boy's ear, and released a breathy moan. "Oh, fuck me daddy." He giggled to himself excitedly, before shoving his hips forward roughly.

Eric tensed momentarily, letting the nickname set in. The tightening in his pants giving away his excitement at the prospect of a relationship kink.

Kyle didn't miss the growing pressure against his thighs. Humming appreciatively, he nipped at Eric's ear. "You like it when I call you that?" He pulled back lightly, allowing Eric to get a full glance at the sultry look that glazed over his eyes.

Eric's breath caught in his throat. _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._ It had been no lie that Kyle wanted him, but it was a whole new idea to think that Kyle was _desperate_ for him—if the hips that gyrated against his own wasn't something to go by.

"Yeah," He growled out, _this_ close to losing whatever control he had over himself. He stepped forward pinning the redhead against the wall of the entry way. His back collided with a loud crack, but the ginger only moaned, and pushed his hips further into Eric's. "No uh, baby." He smirked letting his grip on Kyle's thighs go, causing the Jew to tighten his grip on the brunette on his own. "You're gonna have to work for it. Bad boys don't just get prizes." He winked unwrapping Kyle's legs from around his waist. "And the first thing you're gonna have to do," He let Kyle get his balance on his own feet, before shoving his hands up the hem of the shirt. "Is get naked."

Kyle shuddered at the slight invasion by semi chilled hands. Eric, even though engulfed in internal warmth, was still slightly frosted from the outside chill.

The tips of cold fingers, brushed against smooth skin of a rather pale abdomen. Eric wasn't feeling for anything in particular, just looking to feel the skin of the one between him and the wall. His mouth worked along the redhead's jaw, leaving small purple pocks wherever he deemed necessary. If anyone had any doubt that Kyle belonged to Eric (not that they had made themselves public news), there would be no doubt come tomorrow morning.

"Eric," Kyle whispered breathily. He hadn't ever been teased. Usually the guys he found himself sleeping with were one and done—no foreplay, no pre-emptive cuddles. When Kyle wanted something shoved somewhere, they were always happy to please immediately. This was different, and slightly electrifying. "C'mon daddy," He whined heatedly grasping onto Eric's cheeks and dragging his attention back to his mouth.

The brunette pulled back lightly, glaring at the shirt that covered the body he wanted to see. "Let's go get a shower." He smirked glancing his lover up and down. After working the dual shift, he probably had who knows what kind of crumbs caked under his nails, and he wasn't fond of having literal dirty sex. Besides, little boys have to be cleaned before Daddy can make him dirty again.

"Fine, just don't tease me." Kyle whined fisting the front of Eric's uniform. He took a step away from the wall, leading the brunette to the room that he had prepared for this specific moment; candles were lit, throwing erotic shadows over the furniture. He had started an incense burner that he picked up from one of the stores that Stan had showed him when they were teenagers. On both bedside tables were small bottles of lube, that way no matter where they ended up, the liquid was within reach.

"Oh, baby boy set up his play room huh?" Eric muttered glancing around. Just off to the left of the bedroom was the bathroom which contained a large open plan shower. There was no tub, instead the water drained through a central drain in the floor. That way it could also double as a semi-sauna. "Shirt. Off." He hissed turning his attention back on Kyle.

Kyle chewed his lip to hold back the moan that was very quickly working its way up his throat. Something about the brunette and being bossy, was proving to be a real turn on. He ripped the soft cotton over his head, and threw the garment somewhere off to his right. He would worry about cleaning it up later, after all he was sure he would probably have to clean the entirety of the room after what he wanted.

"Good," Eric muttered glancing him over, eyes roaming up and down the lithe body. There was very little actual hair on Kyle's body, besides the mop on his head. "Very good indeed," He growled in the back of his throat before leaning forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Kyle's body. His mouth found the collar bone, and without a moments hesitation, bit into the suple flesh. The readhead's mouth opened, releasing a heavy and breathy moan. "Now go start the shower," He muttered, placing a chase kiss on the red mark he had left.

Kyle wheezed lightly, but nodded quickly rushing off to the bathroom—all to eager to please. Eric watched the bounce of his ass, before turning to the dresser, and tugging out clothes that probably wouldn't even make it on his body by the end of the night. But it gave him a moment to get his nerves under control. If he followed Kyle, he would have taken the boy downstairs, but as it stands, he wants it to happen on his own terms—wants Kyle to know that he's not just a fuck.

"Daddy," Kyle whined from the entryway. "The water's getting hot. C'mon!" He beckoned him with a seductive wink. Eric smirked to himself. Maybe all fucks could go to the wind tonight; literally.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled deviously, walking slowly over to the doorway. With each step he shed a piece of clothing.

Kyle watched with an alluring look, worrying his lip heavily between his teeth. He whined needily in the back of his throat as Eric finally made it into the steamy restroom completely nude.

"Holy fuck. What the hell happened to you?" Stan yelped eyeing the purple pock marks along his super best friends shoulder. Kyle smiled lazily up at his friend from across the table. "You look like someone tried shooting you up with miniature rubber bullets."

"Nope," Kyle popped his p, chin resting happily on the palm of his left hand. "Just love marks. Ignore them." He waved his hand nonchalantly.

Distaste formed on the tip of the raven haired male's tongue. He hated that Kyle had turned into a slut after Kenny left him. But he couldn't say anything, after all, when he turned to alcohol after finding out Wendy had cheated, Kyle only comforted him. He rememebred the long nights spent over the toilet, vomit streaming heavily from his nose and throat, as tears dribbled down his cheeks. It was a pathetic, and slightly toxic response.

"Hopefully you used protection?" It was meant to be a statement. But the worry and trepidation made it into a question. Stan wanted to know that Kyle was at least being safe when he wasn't thinking straight.

"Don't have to. It's not a one nighter," Kyle hummed happily blearily glancing up at the waitress when she stalked up. He had been sitting in the same spot for the last fifteen minutes, and had only ordered coffee—and being the only customer currently, she was getting rather annoyed.

"You have a new boyfriend?" Stan might have sounded slightly hurt. If only because when Kyle seemed to get a boyfriend, he became head over heels, intensely in love with the person on the receiving end. It was a fault no one saw coming; a fault no one knew about until it was too late.

Kyle simply nodded happily thrumming the pads of his fingers against his cheek.

"Yeah. And you'll never guess who." He giggled happily squirming over in his seat as Eric. Fucking. Cartman. Walked through the door of the diner, digruntled and covered in snow.

"They don't have a fucking parking lot? What kind of diner doesn't have a fucking parking lot?" He grumbled making his way to the table. The brunette ignored the surprised glare of blue eyes as he flopped in beside the redhead. Kyle simply giggled and placed a chaste kiss on the cheek of his lover.

"No way," Stan squeaked softly watching the play out in front of him. "No. Kyle. Just no."

"No what?" Eric snapped quickly losing his patience. Kyle grasped his boyfriend's hand, shaking his slightly.

"Dude you have got to be going crazy. That's Eric. Ya know?" Stan waved frantically at what he thought was Kyle's arch nemesis—granted after high school he didn't really hang out with Eric anymore. Very few people in town did, actually.

"He's different," Kyle sighed, his own patience starting to wane. "Besides, what does it even matter? You let me fuck Kenny." He muttered agressively. His arms crossed over his chest poutily, as his head ducked in an annoyed sulk. Stan groaned softly, burrying his own head in his hands.

"Shit," Stan simpered softly shaking his head.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waitress huffed cocking her hip as she glared down at the trio. She did not have time in her schedule, or pocket book, to be babysitting people who probably wouldn't even tip.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny McCormick had found out about the odd couple at a party. He had been pleasantly buzzed, when Kyle drug Eric into the house, shouting his hellos out to people in the crowd. At first, he hadn't expected much, just that maybe they came together. But as the night wore on, and he saw glances and hints of just how close the two were. Eric had his hand tucked neatly away in Kyle's ass pocket, and Kyle's shoulder never left any kind of contact with the broader set boy. In a sense, they were all over each other, as if they were trying to show it off.

Located just to the couples left, stood Stan, who looked rather sickened by the sight, but made no move to try and seperate the duo. It stirred something vengeful in the blonde; a feeling that had been only fleeting when he had visited the two boys at Eric's household. Jealousy.

"God damnit," He hissed turning away from the scene, pushing his way into the kitchen. If he was going to be forced to watch the two mingle among the crowd, well, he would be absolutely wasted while he endured the torment.

"Something wrong princess?" Craig teased from his spot near the sink. He was surrounded by drunk females; girls that had drove into South Park from local towns—some even smaller than their own—for the party. Then again, when someone as rich as Token throws a decent welcome home party for a certainl blacke haired friend...well. It was supposed to be the party of the century.

"Kyle and Eric are fucking." Kenny blurted without a second thought. He didn't care who heard what he said. If the two didn't want the entire town knowing about it by morning, then they wouldn't have come at all.

"Whoa," Craig muttered, barely raising his brows in surprise. "Guess I didn't see that one coming." He snorted reaching to his left and snagging a small fruity beverage. "Down this." He tossed it to the blonde standing behind his gaggle. Kenny certainly didn't have to be told twice.

"Eric!" Kyle called drunkenly from his spot on the floor. A game of spin the bottle had just ended, and made way for a game of truth or dare. Cartman thought the games were stupid and childish, but for some odd reason Kyle found glee in the idea. So, with an endearing look, the brunette sidled down beside his ginger. "Let's play!" He clapped his elegant hands together, nearly missing the other hand.

"Okay!" Bebe giggled watching as Eric pulled Kyle into his lap. "I'll go first!" She glanced around the group of faces that had piled into the small sitting room near the front door of Token's mansion. "Stan!" She pointed at the blue eyed beauty that sipped at beer. "Truth or dare!"

Stan panicked mildly staring at Bebe. Wendy sat beside him giggling lightly at the group in front of her. Originally, Wendy hadn't wanted to come to the party, claiming that she and Stan could find some other way to spend their friday. But then Stan had informed her about his super best friend and a certain not so fat boy anymore. Wendy couldn't help it, she had to see it for herself. And she was far from disappointed.

"Uh," He glanced over at Wendy. "Dare." He muttered figuring that Bebe couldn't come up with anything any worst than what he and Kyle had done as children.

Bebe gasped playfully, pretending to put some thought into her dare. It would have to be an easy one, while he was still sober, Stan could be a downer. But, if she had managed to get him drunk, well...There had been plenty of times she and Wendy had gotten Stan to do something stupid involving being nude.

"I dare you to do a keg stan for fourty five seconds!" She jumped to her feet, dashing to the kitchen to grab one of the kegs that Token had ordered. It was a simple enough dare, but it was something to really get the ingenuity flowing.

The relief that seemed to flood Stan was the size of a tidal wave. He had definitely expected something a little harder than a keg stand. After all, he had plenty of practice performing them from high school—he had been to many a parties, both with and without Wendy. He stood and followed Bebe into the kitchen. His own blue eyes ghosted over his friend glowering from the corner of the kitchen. A part of Stan even wanted to reach out, and ask Kenny what was going on, make sure he was okay. He knew that Kenny still had a soft spot for Kyle, and that the blonde regretted every wrong he had ever done to the redhead. Instead, Stan allowed himself to be tugged over to the keg, and for the next forty five seconds, he heard nothing but his heart beating in his ears, and the loud cheers of 'chug, chug, chug!'

"Alright!" Bebe beamed excitedly, sending a noncomittal wink over at her own ravenette friend. Wendy rolled her eyes in response, before leading the group back to its original spot; Stan following with a buzzed sway in his step. "You're turn Stan!"

Stan glanced around the group curiously, doing his best to match names with faces. It had never been hard to get him intoxicated, especially on night like tonight, when everyone was drinking to get drunk and have fun.

"Cartman!" He pointed at the brunette, a mischevious glint in his eye. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Eric sighed rubbing his thumb in a circle on Kyle's back. The redhead was pleasantly buzzed, but probably wouldn't get any more drunk than that. The broader boy hadn't planned on letting him get even that, but once they walked in and caught sight of Kenny...Eric wouldn't be so cruel as to make him stay sober.

"I dare you to...uh," Stan furrowed his brows, as if having to think pretty hard about it. Kyle perked up glancing at his super best friend, curiosity piquing his interest. "I dare you to..." His eyes closed slightly as he thought of the word his brain had conveniently forgot. "Serenade! I dare you to serenade Craig!" A burst of laughter flew from Kyle's lips as he imagined Cartman on his knees and strumming a guitar in front of the stoic male.

"What?" Eric blanched unamused. "Fine." He sighed shaking his head and standing. The group followed suite, to make sure that the brunette kept up with his dare. Craig was talking to Kenny, not to Eric's surprise. The blonde glanced up, glaring rather heatedly the closer he got. Behind him, Eric heard Kyle tell Stan that it might not be a good idea.

"What do you want fat boy?" Kenny snapped crossing his arms over his chest, and standing slightly in front of Craig. It was a minute, defensive display, and did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"I've got to serenade Craig," Eric said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Craig raised an eyebrow, a small cock to his lips in amusement.

"Alright," Craig muttered nodding his head giving Eric the okay. Dropping down to one knee, Eric belted out the thong song. Kyle found it gut-busting hilarious, and even Kenny found himself grinning at the stupidity of it. Craig, however, looked unamused before shaking his head. "Alright. No more of that. I keep thinking of that stupid purple hippo. Now go away."

Cartman snorted, standing with the help of Kyle. He placed a chaste kiss on the ginger's cheek, before leading the group out to the living room.

"Alright, Eric. You're turn!" Bebe chimed excitedly. Her blue eyes bounced between the brunette and the redhead as giggles escaped her lips.

"Hm," Eric glanced around the group, before his eyes landed on a certain raven haired female, her brown eyes knowing as she stared him down. Wendy Testaburger was the only one who had ever gone out of their way to challenge Eric. "Wendy." He muttered, a rather devious idea forming in the back of his mind. He hadn't forgotten their last encounter, back before Kyle and Kenny had broken up.

She was supposed to meet up with him for some coffee. It was her idea. They would talk, reminisce about a fling they had in high school. It was a common meet up, she still had a thing for him. Instead, she sat across from him grumpily, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. Cartman knew for a fact that he hadn't done anything to garner such wrath. He had done his best to keep himself at bay whenever she was around him alone. So when he sat down, he was not surprised to hear the disgusted scoff escape her lips.

"We can't do this anymore." She sneered glaring over her shoulder, at something just outside the window. His eyes followed her scowl, landing neatly on a blue beanie clad head. Stan was chattering away, his hands moving about in a lively manner, with a certain red head. "I have to learn how to hate you Eric." She whispered leaning forward. "I need you to give me a reason to hate you." Brown eyes landed on a matching pair, as he found his attention refocusing on the ravenette.

"I have to give you a reason to hate me? Since when does anyone need a reason to hate Eric Cartman?" He scoffed pushing away from the table. "I don't think you need a reason. I'm pretty sure being me, is reason enough."

Wendy pursed her lips glowering after his back. She had not liked the answer, and had yet to be given a reason to hate him. But, that was all getting ready to change.

"Dare." Wendy bit out eagerly. Eric didn't miss the way her eyes glanced him over, and by the tension in Kyle's grip, neither had the redhead.

"I dare you to tell the truth." Eric muttered, soaking in the way the color drained from her face. She knew exactly what he meant; remembered the conversation that had been had.

"Eric," She seethed angrily, and leaned back crossing her arms. She was in a catch twenty two with this game. If she didn't complete the dare, they'd be able to ask a question that she would have to answer truthfully. And if she quit, it would make her look like she had something to hide—which she did. But that was the whole point of it being a secret. "Which truth?" Her voice snapped, a low growl emitting from deep within her chest.

"You know what." He crossed his arms leaning back daringly. "You wanted me to give you a reason. Here's your reason." Everyone within the group glanced between the two curiously. It seemed as though even Kyle was lost somewhere in the translation of the glare that was split between them.

"Not the time, or place!" Wendy hissed before heaving a sigh, and doing her best to take a calming breath. Her pulse had gone wild, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "But fine. The truth?" She leaned back smirking deviously at Eric. "Stan proposed to me today. And I said yes." The answer directed towards Eric.

The brunette glared back before leaning forward resting his forearms on his knees. He dared her to glance away; wanted her to show a weakness to him that only he got to see. After all, he was supposed to be hurt by her saying that right?

"What?" Kyle screeched turning to his super best friend. Shock was written on his face, plain as day. "You didn't tell me that! When did that happen!?" Kyle hicced towards the end. He wanted to be excited for his super best friend. But the alcohol was proving to instigate a negative reaction instead.

"You didn't know?" A familiar voice broke into the group, causing Kyle to freeze. At the commotion, Kenny found himself being lead into the living room. "He proposed to her sometime last week." Kenny felt a nasty smirk work its way onto his lips. He didn't like the flinch that came from Kyle, but something about it made him angrier. He wanted Kyle to be fiesty, to fight back, to be the Kyle he knew in high school. The original reason he had even thought of sleeping with the boy was because of his attitude.

"He did?" Kyle squeaked glancing between the crystal blue eyes of Kenny, and the darker marine blue of Stan. "What..." He felt his heart rapidly thumping in his chest. Something wasn't right. Something was very very wrong. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes, and Kyle released an annoyed grunt swiping them away.

"Great," Eric muttered beside the redhead. He was patting Kyle's shoudler gently, sending powerful glares at both Kenny and Wendy. "Kyle," He began to stand, and tugged the redhead up with him. "I think its time we go." He placed an arm protectively around Kyle's waist, drawing the thinner body closer to his own.

"Kyle..." Stan wheezed, the anxiety obvious on his face, his own glare making bee-lines for Kenny. "I was going to tell you, honest."

"But you didn't!" Kyle shrieked angrily. His voice had come out higher pitched, and breathless. He felt the anxiety knotting in the pit of his stomach; his chest was growing tight, only exacerbated by the break down of alcohol in his system. He should have never taken that first drink.

"You should just go home." Kenny found himself snapping at the redhead. "Not like anyone wants you here." The blonde regretted the words as they slipped from his mouth. Kyle's face crumpled as he glanced around at the group. Everyone was tense at the sudden break out of the argument, unsure just who to side with.

"Fuck you, poor boy." Eric snapped in his boyfriend's defense. Kyle had gone completely and utterly silent at the remark, and Cartman could see him breaking down the structure of each word inside his mind. "C'mon. I want you home, with me." He whispered, pressing a tender kiss into the red curls. He turned, tugging Kyle gently with him. They were almost to the door when Kyle felt his feet stop of their own accord.

"Kenny," He whispered turning to the blonde. And somehow, over all of the whispering, and the music, and the subversive glances, Kenny lifted his head in Kyle's direction. "I wish you would die." He hissed, turning on his heel. He wouldn't let the blonde catch the tears that filled his emerald eyes. No, unfortunately, Eric would have to be the one to deal with the hiccups as Kyle drank himself into a blackened frenzy at home. Then the two would go to bed, and sleep off whatever misery would enter their minds.

Come the morning, they wouldn't say a word to each other. Instead each boy danced around the other, doing their best to avoid the memories of the night before, hoping, that by doing so, it would disappear and would never have to be mentioned again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyle," Cartman sighed softly collapsing onto the bed that had been shared by the two of them. It was a comfortable morning after a not so comfortable night. Kyle had been silent the entire walk home, and had said even less when Cartman insisted that they cuddle—not that Kyle really minded having Eric pressed up against him. The redhead just couldn't find anything to say. For once, he was silent; no words played on the tip of his tongue, or bounced around insideh is head. "Come on. Talk to me." Eric was starting to get a little bit frustrated, and remembred why he didn't want a serious relationship to begin with. He couldn't handle the emotions of the other person.

"Hmm," Kyle sighed pushing his face into the pillow. He wasn't in the mood for much of anything coddling wise. His temper had been foul since the night before—Kenny always managed to make him feel the extremes; extreme guilt, extreme sadness...extreme pleasure. The red head whined slightly as he thought of the blondes mouth on his neck, and then of the cruel words that came out of his mouth. "Eric," He whimpered leaning into the brunette.

"Hm?" Cartman hummed softly nuzzling his face into the redcurls. They smelled like his own shampoo, and Eric found that he enjoyed smelling himself on the redhead. It was an odd feeling that blossomed in his chest and sunk down into his stomach like a stone. It weight his center down, while leaving the brunette feeling as if he were floating.

"I'm sorry," Kyle muttered into the pillow. It came out as a muffled whine, and the redhead didn't feel like moving his head even the slightest to get his point across.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Eric sighed heavily, tugging his partner closer to his until last night, their relationship was light and airy. But then the blonde had to go and open his stupid mouth, a double hit to the redhead's ego and mentality—even Eric considered it a low blow.

Kyle glanced up at him with teary eyes, and slightly red cheeks. Eric could tell his mind was still with the blonde, back at the party, locked in place.

"Kyle," Eric groaned heavily leaning back against the pillows exasperated. "I'm serious. Get out of your head for two seconds will ya?" Kyle pursed his lips softly turning to his side to glance at his boyfriend. Green, glassy eyes stared into brown ones filled with worry. "I'm serious. Don't let him get into your head. Ken's an ass."

Kyle nodded softly closing his eye, heaving a sigh. He wished it were that easy. That he could just forget the years he had spent happily with the blonde, lost in his own mind and pleasures. How much of that did Kenny really mean? How much of it was a lie? And for how long had the blonde loathed him?

Tears slipped from Kyle's eyes, and he pushed himself closer to Eric's chest. He had, after all, expected him and Kenny to be together forever. It was all in the promises that they had made to each other in school; and the whispers at night while cuddling after a rather exciting activity.

"Kyle," Eric sighed pushing himself off the bed. He really didn't know what to do in this situation. He could handle Wendy being a bitch from last night. He could deal with the repercussions of Steve being a dick and not telling Kyle. But he couldn't take back what Kenny said, no matter how much he oddly enough really wanted to. Sometimes, Eric wished he could be that asshole that he was in elementary. It would be a lot easier not to care that Kyle was hurting right now. It would make knowing that he couldn't help him hurt a little less. "C'mon. Get up. We're going out of town."

"What?" Kyle whispered whiping the tears from his cheeks as his eyes followed the broad shoulder's of his boyfriend. They were completely different from the ones that he found himself mourning over.

"We're going out of town for the weekend. I've got some PTO at work. They can handle the weekend without me. You, however, are the one that really needs the damned time off." Cartman muttered grabbing a bag from the top of his closet. It was his old gym bag from high school, Kyle realized, watching Cartman dash around the room shoving things into the thin fabric sack.

"To where though?" Teeth worried red lips, causing Cartman to pause softly and watch instead. He felt the heat pooling down low, far faster than it had at any other point. A low groan escaped from his throat before he forced himself to look away.

"I don't know yet. Maybe Texas? Galveston has a beach, we could see the gulf." The brunette did his best to keep his mind focused on packing as he shot a message to his boss. Typically, the man would have been angry, but it seemed that even he agreed that they both needed some times to themselves.

"What about Louisiana?" Kyle whispered thoughtfully. "New Orleans. It's not much farther than Texas." There was an unstated 'and full of booze and parties' but Cartman could read between the lines.

"Sounds great." He nodded before tugging out another bag for Kyle to pack his own stuff into.

In less than forty minutes the duo was on the road, windows down, headed as straight as they could for New Orleans, Louisiana—land of Voodoo and Mardi Gras.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kyle buzzed from his seat as he watched the small country town disappear behind him. Once they had hit US-287, it was as if the burden of all the Kenny drama had left the redhead's shoulders. He leaned back into the leather seats of the car and found himself smiling as he watched the passing scenery.

"Well believe it, because I am so not driving the entire twenty hours." Cartman muttered fidgeting with the heater as a small smile formed on his own lips.

"What kind of roadtrip doesn't stop for breaks?" Kyle grinned cheekily as he reached over to scoop Eric's hand into his own. "I totally plan to drive at least ten of those twenty hours."

"Good," Eric smirked, merging into the left hand lane, before hitting the gas—his current goal—get them to New Orleans as quickly as possible.

Twenty hours was a long time to sit beside someone, but neither of the boys seemed to mind as the road passed under neath. They entered a small town called Hammond, the GPS was showing them hitting a highway somewhere around the area. The central road was full of small family owned shops, and just by the railroad tracks was a tented cage, that held an alligator that the town cared for. Kyle had begged to stop and catch a glance of the animal, having never seen one so up close.

"It's like looking at a real dinosaur," The redhead gasped curiously as his fingers curled around the metal diamonds of the chain link fence. A low guttural growl that reminded both boys of a boat engine was released from the animal, before it lunged into the faux pond in the center of its enclosure.

"That was pretty cool," Eric smirked, before finally getting Kyle to turn from the cage. Everything about the redhead seemed so much lighter on this trip. "C'mon, we've still got another fourty minutes or so of driving before we reach the hotel." He grasped the smooth hand of the other male, and drug him back towards the vehicle.

The remainder of the ride was spent in a silent bliss. Kyle stared at the waters of Lake Ponchatrain as they drove over the, seemingly, never ending bridge. And within a matter of fourty five minutes, the outline of New Orleans rested on the horizon.

Kyle glanced at the sunset, then over at his partner. Maybe he didn't need Kenny, maybe what he really needed had always been the last person to cross his mind. But, for now, with a long weekend poised in front of them, Kyle was actively happy. Hopefully, if he had any of Eric's luck rub off on him, he could stay that way.

 **-End-**

 **A/N: I decided to make this the last chapter, simply because I didn't know where else to go with it at this point? I know the whole relationship between Kenny and Kyle hasn't been resolved, but who knows! I may or may not do a sequel! Sorry for taking so long to update!**


End file.
